Une affaire d'idéogrammes et de nombres
by Fuyuu543
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Pendant les trois mois qui ont suivi sa chute, Sherlock s'est contenté à tourner dans cette chambre d'hôtel, n'ayant aucune visite autre que celle de son frère. Cependant, lui qui pensait que tout danger était écarté, il apprendra que même quand le soleil brille, cela n'empêchera pas une tempête qui fauchera la vie d'une personne à qui l'on tient.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy~

Cela faisait presque trois mois que Sherlock se faisait passer pour mort. Il avait été mis à l'écart, loin des affaires de police et des cerveaux criminels. Enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel dans le sud de Londres, il était condamné à tourner en rond comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal, s'ennuyant de pied ferme. Des murs gris et fissurés, une table-bureau où des magazines à peine feuilleter étaient empilés dessus et un lit grinçant, voilà ce qui servait de quotidien au détective consultant. Cependant, ce dernier ne pouvait que remarquer qu'il manquait une certaine présence qu'il avait abandonné.

John lui manquait. Il ne le dirait jamais mais il fallait qu'il l'admette. Lors des premières semaines, le sociopathe s'était beaucoup inquiété pour son ancien colocataire. Il était le seul qui avait continué de croire en lui quoiqu'il fut dit ce qui avait touché le détective. Son seul et loyal ami qu'il avait délaissé. Dans ses longs moments de solitude et d'ennui, Sherlock s'était demandé si le médecin lui pardonnerait ce qu'il a fait. Et, étrangement la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même. L'ancien militaire serait sûrement en colère contre lui mais ce ne sera qu'éphémère. Maintenant, c'était de savoir quand il pourra le revoir et le lui dire. Et, même pour le détective, cela restait un grand mystère. Néanmoins, le brun n'abandonnait pas cet espoir.

Aujourd'hui, Mycroft était venu lui rendre visite. Assis sur la seule chaise de la pièce, l'ainé des Holmes sirotait son thé, tout en observant son frère. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas dans la salle, faisant flotter les pans de sa veste. Essayant de communiquer avec son cadet, l'homme avait demandé comment il allait. Le détective s'était contenté de marmonner un 'bien' avant de se taire. Ensuite, il avait parlé de la dernière affaire qui était arrivé. Une enquête bien mystérieuse. Quatre personnes empoisonnés retrouvés dans le salon de leur maison. Le point commun, chaque victime laissait un mot où des idéogrammes étaient inscrits dessus. Bien sûr, la police n'arrivait pas à attraper le meurtrier. Leur détective consultant préféré était plus là pour les aider. Néanmoins, Sherlock l'avait ignoré, continuant à tourner.

Donc, après ces quelques échecs pour débuter une conversation, le plus âgé s'était tu, essayant de comprendre à quoi son cadet pouvait-il penser comme ça. D'habitude, il avait des enquêtes donc il pouvait réfléchir à propos du meurtrier ou des victimes. Mais là, il n'avait aucune affaire. Cependant, il n'avait pas de revolver pour tirer dans les murs, ni son violon pour jouer un air ou pour casser les oreilles à ses voisins. Donc, raisonner était la seule chose qu'il lui reste à faire. Mycroft observa le contenu de sa tasse, dont son visage se reflétait dedans. Ce n'était pas la première tasse de thé qu'il avait pris aujourd'hui. En parlant de tasse, un souvenir de sa visite avant de venir ici lui revint en tête. Surtout, un détail qui l'avait interpellé.

-J'ai vu le docteur Watson aujourd'hui.

L'ainé se demandait si son cadet allait lui répondre. Et au vu comme il l'avait ignoré lors de ses vaines tentatives, il savait que sa déclaration ne ferait ni chaud, ni froid. Cependant, Sherlock ne réagit pas comme il le pensait. Au mot 'Watson', le détective s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers son ainé.

-Comment va t-il?

Le plus vieux des deux laissa transparaître de la surprise avant de reprendre une expression plus neutre. Il posa sa tasse sur la table avant de croiser les mains sur son torse.

-Il semble aller mieux, même s'il n'a pas encore le courage de retourner à Baker Street. Néanmoins...

-Néanmoins? Répéta le brun.

Mycroft resta immobile un instant, se remémorant de sa visite chez le médecin. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son appartement. Il regardait toujours son téléphone et sa montre.

-Il m'a paru étrange aujourd'hui. Il ne tenait pas en place, consultait sans arrêt son portable ainsi que sa montre.

-Nerveux, quelque chose était prévu et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sûrement, un rendez-vous.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il la tête d'un homme qui allait être exécuté?

Le plus jeune se remit à marcher, reprenant sa réflexion pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à John pour qu'il soit dans cet état. C'était plus une façon de couper court à son ennui qu'une inquiétude. De son côté, Mycroft soupira, ayant cru pendant un instant qu'il allait pouvoir avoir une discussion avec son petit frère. C'est à cet instant qu'une sonnerie de portable retentit dans la pièce. L'ainé des Holmes attrapa son téléphone de sa poche et lut le SMS. Son expression changea, passant de la surprise à l'agacement. Il répondit et attendit. Le détective consultant remarqua que son frère tapotait son téléphone, signe de nervosité. Il gardait ses yeux sur l'écran, dévoilant qu'il attendait la réponse avec impatience. Quelque chose était arrivé et cela l'inquiétait. Pire, il semblait agacé, sûrement par le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à quelque chose. De plus, ses coups d'œil vers le sociopathe le fit comprendre qu'il était plus ou moins concerné. À moins que ce soit parce qu'il risquait de s'en mêler s'il apprenait ce qui se passait.

-Que se passe t-il?

Mycroft prit un air pensif, cherchant comme lui répondre. Du regret apparut sur son visage, donnant un indice sur l'identité de la situation. Sherlock comprit.

John. Il avait fait quelque chose que la surveillance n'avait pas prévu. L'ainé ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand son téléphone sonna une fois de plus. Cependant, la sonnerie indiquait un appel. Réprimant un soupir, le plus âgé regarda le numéro et décrocha immédiatement. Plus surprenant, il n'y eut aucune politesse. Pas de 'bonjour', ni rien. Il alla directement à l'essentiel.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, docteur Watson?!

Le cadet se raidit en entendant ce nom. Des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'il imaginait de nombreuses situations. Vu le ton autoritaire et énervé que son frère utilisait, John s'était mis dans le pétrin donc, il ne pouvait être dans un café ou à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas pris en otage non plus sinon il n'aurait pas pu appeler. Peut-être que l'ancien militaire s'était mêlé d'une affaire qu'il ne le concernait pas. Peu probable, il connaissait John, ce n'était pas son genre d'aller fouiner dans les affaires de simples inconnus sauf si c'est nécessaire et surtout, Mycroft aurait fini par le savoir si c'était vraiment le cas. Le détective fut interrompu par Mycroft qui se leva avant de frapper le bureau, manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé.

-Où êtes-vous?!

Sherlock eut un petit sourire. Donc, il avait complètement échappé à la surveillance. Ce qui voulait dire que John était dans un coin où les caméra de sécurité étaient inutilisables ou que le médecin était dans un angle mort. Mycroft commença à faire quelques pas, posant sa main sur son front. Son calme légendaire venait de disparaître. Une chose était sûre : il commençait à s'en vouloir. Sa volonté de protéger John à la place de Sherlock venait d'être réduite en miettes.

-Quoi? Que... De quoi parlez-vous?

Le détective tendit sa main vers son frère, demandant le téléphone. Mycroft l'observa un instant, hésitant. Cependant, le regard déterminé et légèrement inquiet du cadet eurent raison de lui. L'appareil passa de l'ainé au cadet qui approcha le portable à son oreille.

-John? Souffla t-il.

Le dénommé se tut, reconnaissant la voix de son ancien colocataire. Sherlock en profita pour écouter les bruits. John haletait. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, laissant croire que le médecin était paniqué. Le médecin reniflait aussi.

-Sherlock... Tu...

Le détective ferma les yeux. Son ami pleurait. Sa voix était tremblante et saccadée.

-Je suis vivant, John. J'ai été obligé de me tuer pour...

-... éviter que tes amis soient tués. Je sais...

Le sociopathe fut surpris. Comment l'avait-il su? Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, le médecin déclara.

-Un homme me l'a dit. Le bras droit de Moriarty comme il a dit lui-même. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis plus calme que je le pensais. A moins que ce soit parce que je ne t'ai pas en face de moi et que je ne peux pas te frapper.

Sherlock eut un petit rire en remarquant à quel point son ami est si prévisible. Puis, il reprit son sérieux, demandant d'une voix calme.

-Où es-tu, John?

Le détective aurait préféré lui demander où était l'homme qui lui avait dit à propos de sa mort. Cependant, Mycroft le fixait intensément et il ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes. A l'autre bout du fil, l'ancien militaire renifla doucement avant de rire faiblement.

-J'ai sûrement fait la chose la plus stupide de toute ma vie, Sherlock. Et pourtant, je suis content de l'avoir fait. En fait, je commence à croire que je suis fou.

-John, tu n'es pas fou. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et surtout, où tu es.

Son locuteur toussota un peu avant de déglutir. Il était désemparé.

-Ça servira à rien de te le dire. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi dans tous les cas.

-Que se passe t-il!?

Un silence s'installa. Sherlock entendit le bruit du vent à travers le téléphone. Le médecin était dehors. Sur le toit d'un bâtiment probablement. Finalement, John se décida de parler, réprimant un petit rire ironique.

-C'est ma lettre, Sherlock.

À ces mots, le dénommé se raidit. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de...

-Tu sais... Quand je suis revenu d'Afghanistan, j'ai commencé à regretter d'être revenu. La vie civile est tellement banale et insipide quand on a connu les dangers de la guerre. Quand j'étais sur le champ de bataille, je sentais que j'étais vivant. Que j'étais utile. Les personnes que je sauvais, les situations désespérés, tout ça me prouvait que j'étais pleinement vivant. Mais, j'ai été rapatrié. Et, j'ai cru que ma vie allait devenir tristement ennuyante. Et puis, tu es arrivé. Tu m'as tiré de mon ennui. Les poursuites, tes enquêtes. J'aimais cette vie... Et puis, j'ai pu rencontré un homme extraordinaire. Un précieux ami. Cependant, quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. J'avais tout perdu... Et après...

-Et après?

Le médecin renifla avant d'avaler sa salive, rassemblant du courage.

-Je vais mourir, Sherlock. C'est le résultat de 'notre' jeu et je suis le dernier.

-Un jeu? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Le détective commençait à perdre patience. John se tut, se contentant d'écouter son locuteur qui essayait de se calmer. Le brun commença à marcher dans la pièce, ignorant les regards de Mycroft qui semblait lui demander ce qui se passait. John était au milieu d'une affaire qui a pris fin aujourd'hui? Cela explique pourquoi il avait paru nerveux à Mycroft. Car, John avait vu la mort s'approcher. En consultant les journaux, il savait ce qui se passait.

-Je me demande si tu arriveras... à la résoudre, murmura John. Non, je sais que tu y arriveras. C'est surtout en combien de temps... 5 minutes, sûrement. Même si je pense que tu en verras l'intérêt vu que tout est terminé.

-John, arrête de plaisanter.

-Je suis sérieux, Sherlock. C'est mon affaire. L'affaire de la mort de John H. Watson. Cette fois encore, tu vas devenir un héros tandis qu'on oubliera les victimes. Non, je serai sûrement le seul à être oublié.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas, John. Cependant, tu ne peux pas mourir aujourd'hui. Alors, dis-moi où tu es!

Le cadet essaya de cacher ses tremblements. Il commençait à avoir peur et avec son colocataire qui ne voulait pas lui donner des informations, il n'était pas aidé. Un silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les hoquets du médecin.

-5...

-Quoi?

-518931. C'est mon état d'âme. 918919. C'est où je vais. 1325151915200919. C'est ce que je pense de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire? Si c'est une énigme, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-C'est un indice, Sherlock. Mon cadeau d'adieu.

Le détective resta sous le choc, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce. Mycroft l'observa, remarquant l'expression terrifiée de son cadet. Celle qui apparaît quand quelqu'un va perdre une personne qui lui est chère.

-Non...

-Merci, Sherlock. Pour m'avoir fait connaître cette vie mouvementée. Tu as été mon premier et mon dernier meilleur ami. J'aurais tant aimé revenir au 221b Baker Street avec toi. Mais, c'est fini.

-John...

-Adieu, Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective consultant au monde.

-John!

Mais, le dénommé raccrocha, laissant Sherlock immobile, le portable encore contre son oreille. Mycroft allait lui demander ce qui s'était passé quand un bruit l'interrompit, lui glaçant le sang.

À quelques rues d'ici, une explosion se fit entendre, amenant avec elle, l'ombre d'une mort.

Hello~!

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Je suis contente d'avoir pu la sortir de ma tête ^_^

A vous de me dire si vous avez aimé cette fic ou pas.

See you later~


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy~

Quand Lestrade avait reçu le message de Mycroft, lui demandant de venir le rejoindre dans un hôtel dans le sud de Londres, l'inspecteur s'était demandé ce qui se passait. Peut-être parce que l'ainé des Holmes l'avait contacté par son portable et non par une personne tierce, à moins que ce soit le fait qu'il ait demandé le dossier sur l'affaire des idéogrammes et des nombres. Après un instant à peser le pour et le contre, le policier avait fini par prendre le volant et se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous, le dossier avec lui.

Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir une autre personne avec l'homme au parapluie. Son visage laissa transparaître sa surprise et ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent l'homme en face de lui, croyant voir un fantôme.

Sherlock Holmes était vivant.

Ce dernier observa l'inspecteur avec indifférence, cachant son soulagement. Il avait cru pendant quelques instants que d'autres personnes auraient été blessés après sa 'chute' mais le teint halé de l'inspecteur ainsi que l'absence de traces de fatigue le rassurèrent. Puis, le regard du détective tomba sur la grosse enveloppe que le nouveau venu avait dans la main, lui arrachant un pâle sourire.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le policier puisse retrouver le contrôle de sa voix. Et à ce moment, les questions fusèrent. Pourquoi? Comment? Qui était au courant? Depuis quand?

Le cadet pouvait sentir la colère contenue dans la voix de Lestrade qui continuait à le questionner sans recevoir de réponses. Sherlock n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était cette enveloppe pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Les minutes passèrent, devenant une éternité pour le sociopathe qui garda ses yeux rivés sur l'objet qui se trouvait dans la main de l'inspecteur. Finalement, Mycroft intervint, demandant au policier de se calmer. L'ainé des Holmes attrapa l'enveloppe par la même occasion et la tendit à son frère avant d'expliquer toute l'histoire au policier. Sherlock écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation tandis qu'il sortit habilement les éléments de l'enveloppe. La plupart était des photographies des scènes de crime, des indices et des victimes. Il y avait aussi les rapports du légiste et de la police. Le détective attrapa toutes les photos et les épingla au mur avant d'observer les images devant lui.

La première victime, une femme d'environ 40 ans, avait été retrouvée allongée sur le plancher de son salon. D'après le légiste, des traces d'arsenic ont été trouvées dans le sang et sur les doigts de la victime ce qui aurait causé la mort. Aucune trace d'effraction n'a été trouvé et rien a été touché dans la pièce. La victime connaissait donc le coupable et/ou lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser entrer chez elle. Pas de traces de lutte. Cependant, comment a t-elle été empoisonnée?

Le rapport de police déclare que l'arsenic avait été versé dans une tasse que la victime a bu. Mais, pourquoi y aurait-il de l'arsenic sur ses doigts?

La réponse est simple. Le poison était sur un objet. La victime l'a touché et a ensuite porté ses doigts à sa bouche.

Le deuxième crime était presque identique. La victime était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années cette fois. Il a été retrouvé sur le canapé de son salon. Lui aussi empoisonné à l'arsenic.

Pareil pour les deux autres victimes, toutes les deux mortes et retrouvées dans leur salon respectif.

Toutes empoisonnées par le même poison, dans la même pièce avec à côté de chaque corps, une feuille avec des idéogrammes inscrits dessus.

Sherlock lut le rapport de police. Il était écrit que les idéogrammes étaient des idéogrammes japonais. Cependant, si les symboles se traduisent respectivement, il est impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire quand on les assemble.

Sinon, rien d'autre. Il n'y a pas d'autres points communs entre les quatre meurtres...

C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa. Un détail qui pourrait sembler qu'une coïncidence.

Dans chaque salon, il y a un bouquet de fleurs. Des fleurs oranges. Cependant, à cause de sa faible connaissance sur le sujet, le détective ne put reconnaître ce que c'était comme fleur. Néanmoins, ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail peu utile.

-Alors? John aurait peut-être été pris dans cette explosion?

La remarque de Lestrade sortit Sherlock de ses pensées. Le brun soupira en repensant à l'appel qu'il avait eu avec son ancien colocataire.

«-C'est le résultat de notre jeu.»

Qu'entendait John par «jeu»? Comment a t-il pu commencer un jeu comme ça, sachant que des vies humaines étaient en jeu?

-518931. C'est mon état d'âme. 918919. C'est où je vais. 1325151915200919. C'est ce que je pense de toi.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-C'est l'énigme de John. Celle qu'il m'a laissé.

Le détective leva la tête et remarqua que Lestrade arborait une tête pensive. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de phrase quelque part.

-Où l'avez-vous entendu?

La question du brun surprit le policier. Cependant, il reprit une expression normale avant de lever les yeux sur les photos accrochés au mur. L'inspecteur s'approcha et posa son doigt sur l'une des photo de la dernière scène de crime.

-Le dernier papier que l'on a trouvé était légèrement différent des autres. Déjà, les idéogrammes étaient plus petits et moins centrés que d'habitude. De plus, le papier avait été parfumé au citron ce qui nous avait interpellé.

-Le jus de citron peut-être utilisé comme encre invisible. À moins d'être chauffé, elle ne peut pas être vu.

-Exact, donc nous l'avons chauffé et nous avons trouvé un étrange message. Il doit être dans le rapport d'ailleurs.

-Dîtes-le moi. Je veux l'entendre de votre propre bouche d'abord.

La demande de Sherlock resta un suspens un instant, laissant Lestrade se remémorer ce qu'il avait lu.

-'Après avoir joué avec ses proies, le chat se mit en marche. Il n'a désormais qu'un but : retrouvé le chien dont le maître a disparu pour commencer leur petit jeu. Car, 325161851919, c'est ce que je sème. 1301180907151204. C'est ce que j'éprouve. Et ce que je cherche...' avec à côté des idéogrammes ainsi que des nombres inscrits en-dessous de chaque symbole. '2301' pour le premier idéogramme, '2015' pour le deuxième et '191514' pour le dernier.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, reprenant sa réflexion. Les nombres devaient être reliés aux signes mais comment? Continuant à se creuser les méninges, il n'avait cependant pas encore trouvé de significations dans ces symboles et encore moins pour ces nombres...

...'Signification'?

-Mycroft, est-ce que tu as internet sur ton téléphone?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Passe-le moi.

L'ainé tendit son téléphone à son frère, l'observant d'un air suspicieux. Cependant, le cadet l'ignora, préférant rester concentré. Il alla sur un dictionnaire de japonais et essaya de trouver les symboles. Après un long moment de recherche, il réussit à trouver la traduction. Les trois idéogrammes voulaient dire respectivement 'parler', 'rester' et 'exister'. Comme les autres, ils ne voulaient rien dire quand ils étaient mis ensemble. La recherche semblait vaine, cependant, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du détective.

-Il vous a prévenu.

Lestrade haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton enjoué de Sherlock. Ce dernier semblait ravi de la tournure de cette nouvelle enquête.

-'Il'?

L'inspecteur vit le cadet continuer à faire des recherches sur le portable avant de se tourner vers lui, le visage aussi heureux qu'un enfant qui aurait reçu un nouveau jouet. Ensuite, il attrapa toutes les photos des papiers et les présenta devant le policier, commençant son explication.

-Le tueur vous a laissé un indice sur l'identité de la prochaine victime. Cependant, comme vous êtes des idiots, vous l'avez mal interprété.

-Que...? essaya de dire Lestrade avant d'être coupé par le détective, plus enthousiasme que jamais.

-Les idéogrammes étaient à lire avec les différentes prononciations. En les utilisant, on retrouve le nom de la victime suivante. Donc, cela ne servait à rien de chercher la traduction. De plus, le meurtrier a trouvé l'arme parfaite car l'arsenic ne se trouvait pas dans le thé ou le café des victimes mais sur un objet qu'elles ont touché. Cependant, elles ont fini par mettre leur doigt à la bouche plusieurs fois, provoquant ainsi une intoxication. L'arme serait donc un journal dont les pages ont été recouvertes d'arsenic en poudre. Chaque victime a récupéré le journal pendant un petit moment, l'ont lu avant de mourir. Le tueur devait être avec les victimes à chaque fois, lui permettant de récupérer le journal avant d'effacer ses traces. Donc, soit le journal est encore avec le meurtrier, soit il s'en est débarrassé.

-Et le message dans tout ça? À quel nom correspond les idéogrammes? Et quels sont leurs liens avec les nombres?

Sherlock eut un moment de silence que les deux autres hommes interprétèrent comme une zone d'ombre dans sa théorie. Il n'avait peut-être pas pu trouvé une signification logique à ces symboles.

-'C'est le résultat de notre jeu et je suis le dernier.'

Mycroft et Lestrade se regardèrent, se demandant mutuellement s'ils avaient compris quelque chose. Sherlock se mit à marcher dans la pièce, faisant flotter les pans de sa veste. Son visage dévoilait beaucoup d'émotions. Des regrets, de l'enthousiasme, de la tristesse, de l'amusement...

-Cette affaire était un jeu entre le meurtrier et John. Je ne sais pas le rôle que John avait dans cette histoire mais une chose est sûre, il savait ce qui se passait. Les journaux ont sûrement dévoilé de nombreuses informations et cela lui permettait de savoir quand son tour viendrait. 'Après avoir joué avec ses proies, le chat se met en marche. Il n'a désormais qu'un but : retrouvé le chien dont le maître a disparu pour commencer leur petit jeu.'. 'Le chat' doit faire référence à l'homme de main de Moriarty dont John a parlé. 'Le chien qui a perdu son maître' est donc John car Moriarty le déclarait comme étant mon animal de compagnie car il me suivait loyalement partout. Mais, si le message est vrai, le jeu n'aurait que véritablement commencé lors de leur rencontre?

Le détective continua à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, continuant à réfléchir. L'inspecteur s'assit sur le lit, assimilant ce que le détective venait de lui dire. Un sourire amère apparut sur son visage. Sans Sherlock, la police était bien inutile. Ils n'arrivaient pas à déduire ce qu'il trouve en l'espace de 5 minutes.

-Dans ce cas, que symbolisent les nombres? S'enquit Mycroft. Serait-ce un code?

-Un code facile dans ce cas. Les nombres sont en fait des mots. Par exemple, le premier nombre basé sur le premier idéogramme ' 2301'. Si l'on sépare le nombre en deux, qu'obtient-on?

La question du cadet fut accueillit par un silence ce qui l'agaça.

-Comment faîtes-vous pour ne pas vous ennuyer avec un cerveau aussi estropié? Ces nombres font références aux 26 lettres de l'alphabet! C'est évident. Donc, '23' est donc la lettre 'w' et '01' la lettre 'a'. Pareils pour les nombres qui suivent! '2015' devient donc '20' et '15' et correspondent aux lettres 't' et 'o' ainsi que le dernier nombre '191514'. '19' devient 's', '15' devient 'o' et '14' devient 'n'!

-Donc, si on les assemble, on obtient 'watoson', conclut Mycroft, peu sûr sur sa réponse.

-Oui, Watoson qui est la déformation japonaise du nom 'Watson'! Si l'on continue en utilisant la même méthode, ça donne donc...

Le détective s'interrompit, ayant vu une erreur dans son raisonnement. Se remettant à marcher frénétiquement, il chercha la solution sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Pendant que Sherlock réfléchissait, le portable de Lestrade sonna, obligeant le policier à sortir l'appareil pour lire le message. Il parut troublé en découvrant le contenu du SMS.

-Sherlock?

-Quoi?

L'inspecteur se mordit la lèvre avant de demander.

-Es-tu sûr que John se trouvait là-bas? Je veux dire sur le toit de cet immeuble au moment de l'explosion.

Le détective fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé par les mots du policier. Il s'approcha et lui déclara sèchement.

-Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr! Pourquoi une telle question?

Lestrade se leva et montra son téléphone au brun. Ce dernier s'approcha sans comprendre.

-C'est un message de Donovan. Elle dit qu'ils ont fini les recherches dans les ruines du bâtiment. Et, ils n'ont trouvé qu'un seul corps. Ce corps a été touché à la jambe droite, le côté gauche du ventre, dans l'épaule droite puis à la gorge. Cependant, j'ai demandé à Anderson de faire une comparaison avec le dossier dentaire de John comme me l'avait demandé Mycroft et le résultat est sans appel. Ce n'est pas le corps de John.

Sherlock resta bouche bée avant de poser son regard sur l'écran du téléphone. Désormais, une seule question lui vint à l'esprit.

… Où était John?

Hello~

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu(et que vous m'excuserez pour cette enquête un peu [beaucoup] tirée par les cheveux ^_^'')

A vous de me dire si cette histoire vous a plu et surtout si vous voulez une suite ou pas =)

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews~ Et je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine

See you~


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy~

Sherlock était assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Il savait d'avance que le contenu ne lui plairait pas. De plus, il n'avait pas encore résolu certaines zones d'ombre sur cette affaire. C'est pourquoi il se montrait assez réticent à voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Préférant chercher des hypothèses, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Cette affaire était étrange. Bien sûr, le sociopathe en avait déjà vu du même type mais là... Rien ne semblait tourner rond.

Déjà, cette histoire de corps. La police a retrouvé un seul corps dans cette explosion. La victime était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il a reçu 4 balles : une dans la jambe droite, une dans le ventre, une dans l'épaule et une autre dans la gorge qui est la cause du décès. Donc, il était déjà mort lors de l'explosion. D'après le rapport du légiste, le tireur l'a d'abord criblé de balles avant de lui tirer dans la gorge, le faisant agoniser. La bombe ayant été placé dans le local où se trouvait les escaliers pour accéder au toit, le corps a été pris dans le souffle et a été sévèrement brûlé. Du sang en grande quantité a été également retrouvé dans le bâtiment ainsi que sur le toit, appartenant à John. D'après le légiste, la perte de sang n'est pas mortelle mais elle pourrait entrainer une anémie grave qui a sûrement fatigué le blessé. D'ici, deux hypothèses pouvaient être émises

La première : John aurait été tué par une personne X(ou sa perte de sang a eu raison de lui). Dans ce cas, son corps aurait pu être déplacé par la personne X qui s'en serait débarrassée ou John aurait fini par mourir quelque part et son cadavre n'a pas encore été retrouvé. La question serait donc : qui était la personne X? Et aussi, où a été abandonné le corps?

La seconde hypothèse serait que l'ancien militaire ait survécu et se serait enfui. Pourquoi fuit-il? Où était-il actuellement? Et, comment a t-il fait?

Le détective avait déjà vu des cas comme ça. De personnes qui 'disparaissent' après un crime. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce genre de dilemme. Lui qui d'habitude gardait de la distance avec ces émotions, son côté réaliste et son côté émotionnel se livraient un duel acharné. Car si sa raison lui soufflait que son colocataire était encore vivant, ses sentiments, eux, espéraient qu'il soit mort.

Si John était mort, il serait considéré comme une victime. S'il était vivant, il pourrait être considéré comme un coupable. Et pour une quelconque raison, Sherlock ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Le brun avait déjà ressenti ça quand il avait retrouvé John à la piscine avant de faire la connaissance avec Moriarty. Quand l'ancien militaire était sorti, le saluant comme si de rien n'était, le sociopathe s'était senti trahi. Il avait cru pendant l'espace d'un instant que la relation amicale qu'il partageait avec son colocataire n'était qu'une farce, un mensonge. Puis, il avait vu les bombes et Moriarty était apparu. Cela l'avait rassuré pendant l'espace de quelques secondes. Et maintenant, il devait encore une fois le soupçonner. Sherlock soupira et secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sur l'affaire. Rester concentré, éliminer l'impossible pour faire ressortir la vérité.

Il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début. Déjà, les morts. Quatre personnes assassinés dans leur salon, empoisonnés après avoir lu un livre dont les pages avaient été recouvertes d'arsenic. Une feuille avec des idéogrammes étaient posés près de chaque victime, désignant la prochaine victime. Il y avait aussi un bouquet de fleurs oranges qui, d'après le rapport de police, seraient des lys oranges. Néanmoins, le détective ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec l'affaire ou non. Un problème se posait, où était l'arme du crime? C'était sûrement un journal ou un livre qui disparaissait à chaque fois. De plus, les victimes ne semblaient avoir aucun lien entre elles.

La seule chose qui s'était révélée différente, avait été retrouvée sur la dernière scène de crime. La feuille où les idéogrammes avaient été inscrit, possédaient également un message écrit avec du jus de citron pour cacher le contenu. Sherlock avait réussi à résoudre l'énigme. Le meurtrier avait laissé un message pour dire que sa prochaine victime serait John et que cela débutait le jeu entre le chat et le chien. Cependant, il restait encore une zone d'ombre.

Si le dernier nombre était la transcription numérique des idéogrammes pour désigner John, les premiers nombres semblaient insensés. 325161851919. Si le code utilisé était le même, cela donnerait donc :3-25-16-18-5-19-19, c-y-p-r-e-s-s. Cypress ou le cyprès. Et pour le second, 1301180907151204, cela donne 13-01-18-09-07-15-12-04, m-a-r-i-g-o-l-d. Marigold ou le souci.

Pourquoi le tueur parlerait de deux plantes? Cela paraissait logiquement insensé.

Et pas que pour cette énigme. Sherlock avait utilisé le même système avec l'indice de John et le résultat avait été étrange lui aussi.

518931. 5-18-9-3-1, e-r-i-c-a. L'erica. 918919 . 9-18-9-19, i-r-i-s. L'iris. 1325151915200919 . 13-25-15-19-15-20-09-19, m-y-o-s-o-t-i-s. Le myosotis.

Le détective eut un petit soupir avant de secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas affaire avec des nombres mais à des fleurs... Il se demandait même si celui qui n'avait pas mis en place ces énigmes ne serait pas John. Étant donné que ce dernier connaissait les faiblesses de Sherlock niveau connaissance, le médecin devait sûrement se moquer de lui s'il le voyait. Le cadet se reprit et se reconcentra.

L'erica, c'est mon état d'âme. L'iris, c'est où je vais. Le myosotis. C'est ce que je pense de toi.

Qu'est-ce que l'erica? Il ne souvenait pas avoir entendu une fleur portant ce nom. Si le myosotis et l'iris restaient des fleurs connues, l'erica ne semblait pas exister.

Le cyprès, c'est ce que je sème. Le souci. C'est ce que j'éprouve. Et ce que je cherche...Watson.

-Cela ne rime à rien!

Le détective attrapa la boîte de patchs qui se trouvait à côté de lui et s'en posa 3 sur le bras. Puis, il attrapa l'enveloppe et se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, espérant avoir un indice à l'intérieur.

La première chose qu'il sortit fut des photos. C'étaient les photos que Lestrade avaient pris dans l'appartement de John. La première chose qui le surprit, c'était le bouquet qui se trouvait sur une petite table à côté de la fenêtre. Au vu de l'état de l'appartement, la petite amie de John avait l'habitude de venir. Les chaussures à talons qui trainaient dans le salon ainsi que les pots de vernis qui avaient été abandonnés sur le plan de travail, tout laissait croire qu'une femme était venue ici. C'est pour cela que le détective n'aurait pas du être surpris par ce bouquet normalement. Néanmoins... cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Dans le vase, il y avait deux espèces de fleurs. Si la seconde était inconnue, la première était très reconnaissable. Des lys oranges, les mêmes que sur les autres scènes de crime. Les autres fleurs d'un rouge écarlate étaient semblables à des araignées.

Le détective en conclut que le salon était aussi une 'scène de crime'. Même si le corps n'était pas présent, le coupable était passé ici.

D'après les photos, la pièce était assez grande et bien éclairé. Une télé avait été posé sur un meuble contre le mur avec en face, un canapé en cuir recouvert d'une couverture blanche. Quelqu'un avait dormi dessus récemment. Près de la cuisine, une table avait été installée. Une tasse de chocolat chaud était encore là, attendant d'être ramenée dans l'évier. Point étrange, Sherlock n'avait jamais vu John boire du chocolat chaud. C'était toujours du café ou du thé.

Dans la chambre, sur le bureau, des journaux parlant de l'affaire des idéogrammes et des nombres(ou des fleurs, cela dépendait du point de vue) avaient été empilés dans un coin, laissant de la place pour poser un ordinateur portable. À côté de la lampe, un carnet était posé, ouvert sur une page blanche. Dans les tiroirs, il y avait un livre, l'ordinateur de John ainsi qu'une lettre. Sur une autre photo, on pouvait apprendre que la lettre venait de Harry. Le contenu était simple. La sœur du médecin écrivait pour avoir des nouvelles. Ce dernier lui avait visiblement écrit une lettre quelques mois auparavant, lui racontant qu'un de ses amis venait de mourir et elle lui répondait, lui déclarant que s'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Londres, il pouvait venir chez elle. Cependant, au vu de leur relation, Sherlock savait que John avait décliné, préférant éviter des soucis à sa sœur.

Encore une fois, il manquait quelque chose. Le revolver du médecin était absent. La raison était simple. Quand John était parti, il s'était senti menacé et a pris son arme avec lui. Une autre chose assez étrange, le lit était défait. Quelqu'un a dormi dans l'appartement et John a gentiment prêté son lit à la personne. Peut-être la propriétaire du vernis et des talons? Cependant, un détail le dérangeait.

Quand Mycroft a rendu visite au médecin, son frère a déclaré qu'il n'avait rien vu d'anormal. Donc, le bouquet ainsi que l'arrivée de cette femme sont survenus après le départ de Mycroft. Ce dernier étant parti pour l'heure du déjeuner, tout cela s'est passé en l'espace de 2 heures.

Sherlock posa les photos sur son lit et sortit les deux derniers éléments qui se trouvaient dans l'enveloppe. Le livre et le carnet. En premier, le brun attrapa le carnet et commença à le feuilleter.

Vierge, il n'avait absolument rien d'écrit dedans. Surpris, Sherlock le renifla à la recherche d'un indice comme une odeur de citron ou quoique ce soit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était du parfum qui se trouvait sur la couverture. Et, c'était du parfum pour femme.

Donc, le carnet serait un cadeau d'une de ses petites copines. Cependant, pourquoi n'y a t-il rien d'écrit?

Le détective posa l'objet et attrapa le livre, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'y avait pas de titre et le contenu avait été écrit à la main. Sherlock commença à lire le contenu qui s'avérait être des histoires pour les enfants, mettant en scène un chien et un chat. Il continua à lire quand au moment où il allait porter les doigts à sa bouche, il s'arrêta subitement. Si le coupable était passé chez John, il se pouvait que ce livre soit l'arme du crime et donc... qu'il soit rempli d'arsenic. Renfermant l'ouvrage, le sociopathe le posa sur le sol à côté du lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. C'est à ce moment où la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'une voix que le détective consultant n'aurait pas voulu entendre à ce moment précis, retentit.

-Bien le bonjour, cher frère. As-tu fait des progrès dans ton enquête?

-Bonjour, Mycroft, répondit le plus jeune des Holmes sur un ton ennuyé. Tu tombes bien, passe-moi tes gants.

L'ainé des Holmes fronça les sourcils devant la demande assez rapide de son frère et finit par lui passer ce qu'il désirait. L'homme au parapluie put voir son frère s'asseoir sur son lit, avant de mettre ses gants et de lire un livre. Au vu de l'air sérieux que le cadet arborait, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de parler. Le plus âgé s'installa sur la seule chaise de la pièce et se posa un instant, profitant du silence pour souffler un peu.

De son côté, Sherlock fut interrompu par un SMS de Lestrade. En le lisant, il écarquilla les yeux avant de fermer les yeux d'un air las. De nouveaux éléments.

Le brun posa son regard sur le livre avant de fermer les yeux. Son inquiétude s'était changé en regrets. Mais, la vérité était claire et surtout sans appel. Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup d'incohérence si on prend cette conclusion. Néanmoins, les explications seraient tout simplement de la panique ainsi qu'une volonté à tromper la police.

L'inspecteur avait trouvé le lien entre toutes les victimes, conduisant à un seul coupable valable. De plus, l'arme du crime retrouvé chez lui le désignait d'office. Un mobile, l'arme, l'absence d'alibi ainsi que sa mystérieuse disparition, tout amenait à ce résultat. Le brun soupira et leva ses yeux vers Mycroft. Ce dernier, remarquant ce contact visuel, l'observa, attendant une explication. Le visage du cadet éprouvait de la tristesse, voire de la culpabilité. Le sociopathe ouvrit la bouche et d'un ton morne, il déclara.

-John a été désigné comme coupable pour cette affaire.

Hello~

Déjà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu~

En relisant les autres chapitres, j'ai remarqué à quel point l'affaire est devenue complexe. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire même si cela commence à devenir du grand n'importe quoi(à moins que ce soit que mon impression u.u). J'ai aussi l'impression que les personnages deviennent un peu OC enfin, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ^_^'

Je suis désolée de vous dire que je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra car je ne serais pas chez moi la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster. Je vous prie de m'excuser

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ainsi que de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire~ Si quelqu'un pense avoir résolu l'affaire, faîtes-le moi savoir~

See you later~


End file.
